chaos_chroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
AK-3K2
The Izhmash AK-3K2 (Russian: А'втомат 'Калашникова 3'К22'), was a Russian-produced high powered assault rifle that was the latest in an ancient line of firearms dating to the 20th Century. The AK-3K22 was a full-sized fully automatic weapon that was chambered for a 10.2x50mm Izhmash round. The weapon carries the distinctive profile of its predecessors proudly and is notorious for its survivability, just like the mythical AK-47 that it is descended from. Unlike its cousins created by Krinkov, The AK-3K22 shows more of the original rifle's DNA in its outward appearance, but on the inside, it was a surprisingly sophisticated weapons platform. As the designation suggests, the AK-3K22 first debuted in 3022 at the International Military Applications Summit, presented by president of Izhmash, Sergi Stanislavski as an impressive addition to Russian domestic security forces and planets with Russian presences on them. Officially, the AK-3K22 is also a military long arm utilized by the UNSC, though not in as many numbers as the current Misriah platforms. As another symbol of its history, the AK-3K22 was also very easy to obtain, operate, and modify, meaning that it was also found to be in the hands of criminals all across Known Space. Description The AK-3K22 is a gas operated assault rifle that loaded 35 rounds from its curved box magazine that was placed in front of the trigger. The user needed to hit a paddle to release the magazine from the well, and then rock a replacement magazine into the reciever. The charging handle on the AK-3K22 was ambidextrous though to allow for a greater shooter base. The user needed to yank back on the charging lever to chamber a new round when reloading from empty. The weapon was considered quite robust compared to some of the other models produced by rival corporations. A notable fact about the AK-3K22 was that it did not utilize extensive electronic equipment in its operation as opposed to some of the other more popular assault rifles of similar standing, but the 3K22's barebones design approach made it very approachable to enthusiasts, private owners, and military units that wanted a widely modifiable weapon. Virtually any aspect of the 3K22's design could be swapped out with aftermarket or even officially crafted parts, leading to a weapon that could be used as a infantry assault weapon, to a designated marksman rifle, to a light machine gun. The 3K22's main chambered round was a massive 10.2x50mm round that offered incredible stopping power that could even puncture through heavy body armor and medium-density cover. This made the weapon an excellent storming tool for offensive movements as the bullets would penetrate deep cover and force targets out into the open. The 10.2mm rounds were also effective against shielded opponents thanks to the fact that their sheer mass allowed them to deliver more energy than the shielding units could take, usually shutting down in a couple of volleys. Against unshielded opponents though, the impact alone would be devastating to organic tissue. The weapon operated with only three settings - safe, single fire, and full automatic, which was another long-standing tradition in the AK line. Many swore by the single fire function, claiming it to be one of the most accurate actions ever crafted by Human hands, allowing the gun to place a bullet within a pinhead's accuracy. Appearances *Deception (First Appearance) Category:Weapon Category:Assault Rifle